This application relates to methods, apparatus and kits for splicing tubes together. In particular, this application relates to such methods, apparatus and kits that are configured to splice together tubes of a pool cover assembly, such as a leading edge support tube and/or a collection tube.
Retractable pool cover systems are known that employ such tubes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,302, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses a method and apparatus for extending and retracting swimming pool covers. In particular, this patent discusses the use of a cylindrical collection tube or drum on which a pool cover is adapted to be collected by rotating the collection tube with a drive mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,318, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, also discloses a pool cover system that employs a collection tube or drum. This patent also depicts the use of a support tube at a leading edge of the pool cover.